Breaking Routine
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Taranin story. Early morning fluff (:


Taranin. Sweet and fluffy. I own nothing.

The sun shone bright that morning. The flowers opened and the sweet sounds of the forest could be heard. The hustle and bustle of the day had just begun. The Leafmen were up early, preparing to protect the forest if need be. The general dismissed his two captains to their assigned ranks before entering the hallway.

A routine. Every morning he would walk this path to her chambers. He would enter her room to find her toying with some flower or animal, always an early riser. He would smile softly before catching himself, telling her what he is supposed to, but never what he wants to. He aches to tell her how beautiful she is. How much he wants to be together and how much he loves her, but he doesn't. He simply tells her the daily report, holding back his feelings as she teases him.

It has become part of his morning, pretending not to notice her every day. Pretending not to feel something when she walks up to him, inches away and puts a hand on his shoulder. He pretends not to feel anything when she walks around him in that elegant way she is always wont to do. He tries not to let his gaze fall to her perfect hips and mile long legs, all the while desperately trying not to sink into her beautiful chocolate eyes. And every morning, like every one that has come before and will come after, he pushes the feelings back and just tells her the daily report.

Coming up to her door, he takes a deep breath before gently pushing it open. Closing it behind him, he turns around, hoping to find her as she usually is in the morning but she isn't there. He walks quickly around the room to look for her, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Tara?" He calls, looking around frantically.

"Oh, Ronin. I'm sorry. I'm running a little late this morning. Late night salve making really takes it's toll on you." Tara said, emerging from an open door, closing it behind her.

His breath caught in his throat. She indeed had overslept, she did not have her dress on yet. She was simply wearing the silk slip she kept underneath her dress and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He could plainly see every crevice, every dip and every curve of her perfect body. He simply stared at her as those perfect hips swayed as she went over to a mirror, brushing her long, gorgeous hair out before starting to put it up. He wanted to go over to her, to run his fingers through her soft hair and braid it for her like he did when they were children but he didn't, he actually found himself unable to move. Catching his gaze in the mirror, she smirked slightly and spoke again.

"No daily report today?" She teased and he blinked rapidly.

"Oh, um...Well the pods are checked on and some people need a salve for some burns and...um.." He stumbled over his words and she walked over to him. Hair still down, minus the twist in front, she flipped it over her shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Is that all Ronin?" She asked with a smile as she smoothed her hand over his uniform jacket. He felt his face heat up and she moved her hand to his cheek. He was finding it harder and harder to maintain his usual composure. With her looking like she does now, all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her. Tell her how much he loved and cherished her, but he can't. He keeps reminding himself, _She is the queen! Stop this. You know you can't be together, it isn't right!_ But as she moves her hand to lightly caress his cheek, those voices start to loose volume.

"Ronin? Is everything alright?" She asked worried, brows furrowed in confusion, and it is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

"I... I mean... You look beautiful today Tara." He says without thinking. His eyes go wide and she is taken aback. Removing her hand, she looks down for a moment before smiling up at him. She brings her fingers under his chin to make him look at her.

"You really mean that?" She asks, moving one of her hands down to grasp one of his, intertwining their fingers.

"Of course, you always do. You should really leave your hair down." He said cooly, running a hand slightly through her hair, acting bolder than he felt.

"Why don't you ever tell me then?" She asks, releasing his hand to walk around him in that elegant way she does that makes his heart race.

"Tell you what?" He asked, trying to find his voice fully.

"You said that I always look beautiful, why don't you always tell me then? In the morning, why don't you when you come to tell me the report?" She asked, stopping in front of him, matching her gaze with his.

"It is improper your Majesty. I apologize." He says quickly and makes to leave but she stops him and rests her hands on his upper arms.

"Nothing is improper with us Ronin. You're my best friend, I've known you all my life. Just because I'm queen now doesn't mean we still can't be that. Unless you don't want to be." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do. It's just..." He was cut off by her soft kiss against his lips. It was chaste and sweet, she pulled away before he had the chance to respond correctly and looked at him again.

"I meant, you don't want to be _just _friends with me, do you?" She asked teasingly, winding her arms around his neck.

"I...um, well..." He stammered a bit. He looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes of hers and felt himself sink. He couldn't fight this any longer, he had to tell her or he would burst. "I love you Tara." He said confidently, even though his legs felt like water the next second. She smiled before answering.

"I love you too." She kissed him again. Pulling away after a few moments, she could see the joy in his eyes turn to doubt and puzzlement.

"Don't be like that. There is nothing wrong with this. I want to be with you. I always have. Take this chance with me, I know you want to. Just forget about everything else and be with me. What do you say?" She said surely, taking his face in both her hands. He suddenly leaned forward to capture her lips in a long, loving kiss that left her breathless when they pulled apart.

"Okay. Let's do this." He said, smoothing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you." She said, smiling brighter than he has ever seen.

"I love you too." He said before leaning into kiss her again.


End file.
